Of Frog Pajamas, Funny Dances, &Christmas Kisses
by ELLIEdangerous
Summary: While Sam is dancing around her room, Danny notices. Yeah, they dance. It's pretty cute.


**Disclaimer:** Oh, honestly people. Do I really have to do this?

_Now, I am assuming all of you reading this are rather smart people. Smart enough to know that a snowy day plus dancing around in your embarrassing pajamas plus an open window, probably isn't the best idea. But Sam Manson chose to learn that the, well, interesting way._

_Bing Bing Bing Bing_

"Damn alarms"

As Sam Manson woke up to the tedious ring of her alarm, as no sane human does on winter break, she swung her arm over her in an attempt to, well, gracefully, turn it off. But graceful it was not. Instead of hitting the alarm, she hit her bedside table, which caused her to yelp in pain and fall out of bed.

"Jeeze. Who ever invented mornings should be spit on, if not already dead." She mumbled while walking over to her radio and turning it on.

"And welcome to another beautiful day in Amity Park" the voice on the radio chimed all too happily "With a newly fallen snow on the ground, I certainly have what I want for Christmas. But what does Mariah Carey want? You!"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents  
__Underneath the Christmas tree_

Bopping around getting her clothes, Sam started to think about a certain someone. Whose name was Danny. She had had a crush on him for about 2 years now, since they were 14. If only she could get him for Christmas, then she'd be happy.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
__There upon the fireplace  
__Santa Claus won't make me happy  
__With a toy on Christmas day_

Danny Fenton woke up to the well, irritating, sounds of Mariah Carey.

_Sam would never listen to this stuff. It would probably make her gag._ Danny thought while getting up to get clothes. _Jeeze. I'm thinking about her again. How long has it been now? 2 years? If I could tell her I liked it, it would possibly be just like Heaven. Shit, Just Like Heaven. I need to pick that up from Sam's._

He then showered, got dressed, and decided to fly over to Sam's house.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish for snow  
__And I, I just wanna keep on waiting  
__Underneath the mistletoe_

Without even realizing it, Sam started to dance around her room, doing a little dance that most people would not know how to name. It was a strange little cross between the pogo, a-butt-hand-shaky-wavy thing, and a gentle form of the type of head moves that you would see at Head Banger's Ball (N/A: my friend Shane and I have officially named it The Spaz, but it's rather fun to describe)

"_I won't make a list and send it  
__To the North Pole for St. Nick  
__I won't even stay awake  
__To hear those magic reindeer click"_

She began to sing along. All while still in pajamas that would make a 10 year old embarrassed to be seen in.

"Ahem." A voice from behind Sam said.

"DANNY!" Sam screamed while turning around "How long have you been there?"

"Eh. Long enough to see that when you shake your butt, you look funny." He said with a laugh, which in the end received a light slap from Sam.

"Actually, I came here to get my movie back. I left it here on Saturday. Can I go get it?"

"Sure. Just, knock next time." Sam said while looking ever so discreetly at her butt in her full length mirror.

_Wow_, Danny thought as he went over to Sam's dresser to get his movie, _Sam looked really cute dancing like that_

_All the lights are shining  
__So brightly everywhere  
__And the sound of childrens'  
__Laughter fills the air_

Jeeze, I fight ghosts for a living, and I can't even work up the nerve to ask a girl to dance. Does that mean I'm mental? I mean, fighting ghosts is pretty scary, but if I can't even ask a girl to-

"Uhm, Danny? Would you like to dance?" Sam asked shyly.

"Yeah!...I mean, uh, yeah, sure" Danny replied

_And everyone is singing  
__I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
__Santa won't you bring me  
__The one I really need  
__Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly_

"Uhm, Danny?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"You know, in order to dance, we, uh, kinda' can't be five feet apart from each other." She said with a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah, uhm, right." He said putting his arms at her waist while she put his around his neck.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__This is all I'm asking for  
__I just wanna see my baby  
__Standing right outside my door_

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Sam. No problem at all." and with that he leant down and kissed her.

_I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

"Merry Christmas, Danny."

"Merry it is." he joked, kissing her again.

It was rather bad, yes, but do forgive me, I am sick, but I had to finish it.

And yes, I am aware that it is not Christmas, hell, but I heard the song.

Review, please. It would be nice.

Ellie.


End file.
